Beedrill
Beedrill (Japanese: スピアー Subiaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Beedrill is an insect-like Pokémon with the appearance of a very large wasp. However, unlike a wasp, Beedrill only has four limbs, with the front-most limbs featuring two large, spear-like stingers. A third stinger is located on its tail end. The shiny version of a Beedrill is a light green color with blue eyes instead of red.They are aggressive Pokémon and collectively attack at the people. Special abilities Beedrill has the ability Swarm, which increases any Bug-type attacks by 1.5 if the user's HP drops below 1/3 its max amount. According to the Pokédex, Beedrill can fly at great speeds and can attack in swarms. Additionally, its three stingers all secrete a toxic poison, with the stinger on its tail being the most venomous. Evolution Beedrill is the final evolution of Weedle and evolves from Kakuna at level 10. Beedrill gains a Mega Evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Game info Locations |border = |redblue = Evolve Kakuna |rbrarity = None |yellow = Trade |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Bug-Catching Contest(Gold only) Bug-Catching Contest, Route 2, Trees |gsrarity = Rare(Gold) Uncommon(Silver) |crystal = Bug-Catching Contest, Trees |crarity = Uncommon |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Kakuna |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Kakuna |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Kakuna |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 2, Bug-Catching Contest, Viridian Forest, Headbutt trees |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = Route 12 (Black only) |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Evolve Kakuna |xyrarity = None }} Spin-off game locations |Pokemon = Beedrill |Channel = Viridian Forest |Trozei = Endless Level 2, Endless Level 19, Forever Level 51, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolve Kakuna |PMD2 = Apple Woods (8F) (Darkness) Midnight Forest (B1F-B21F) (Darkness) Evolve Kakuna |Ranger1 = Lyra Forest |Ranger2 = Vien Forest Chroma Highlands |Rumble = Silent Forest }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail. |yellow=It has 3 poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly. |gold=It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms. |silver=It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison. |crystal=It uses sharp, poisonous stings to defeat prey, then takes the victim back to its nest for food. |ruby=Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. |sapphire=Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. |emerald=A Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm. |firered=May appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear. |leafgreen=It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail. |diamond=Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |pearl=Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |platinum=Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |heartgold=It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms. |soulsilver=It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison. |black=Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |white=Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |black 2=Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |white 2=Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. |x=It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly. |y=May appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear. |or=Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest—this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. |as=Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest—this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation IV= }} |Status|Smart|2 }} |Special|Smart|1 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Special|Cool|2 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Special|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Special|Cool|1 }} |Physical|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Cool|3 }} |Status|Cool|2 }} |Special|Tough|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Cute|2|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Smart|2 }} |Status|Cute|0 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Tough|0 }} |Status|Cool|0 }} |Physical|Cool|0 }} |Status|Tough|2 }} |Special|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Cool|1 }} |Physical|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Beauty|2 }} |Status|Cute|3 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Smart|2 }} |Status|Cute|2 }} |Physical|Cute|0 }} |Status|Smart|1 }} |Physical|Cool|3 }} |Status|Beauty|2 }} |Physical|Tough|2 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Cool|2|1 }} |Cool|1|3 }} |Cool|2|3 }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Smart|2|1 }} |Cool|2|1 }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Tough|2|0 }} }} |-| Generation II= |gen=II}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |-| Generation I= |gen=I}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Egg Moves Tutoring Generation IV= }} |Special|Cool|3 }} |Physical|Tough|0 }} |Physical|Tough|2 }} |Physical|Cool|2 }} |Physical|Smart|3 }} |Special|Smart|0 }} |Special|Cute|3 }} |Status|Smart|2 }} |Status|Cool|2 }} |Status|Smart|2 }} }} |-| Generation III= }} |Tough|6|0 }} |Tough|2|0 }} |Cool|3|0 }} |Cute|1|0 }} |Cute|3|0 }} |Cute|4|0 }} |Smart|2|0 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Cool|2|0 }} |Beauty|1|0 }} }} Sprites |border = |rbspr = RB 015 front.png |yspr = Y 015 front.png |grnspr = GR 015 front.png |Iback = Beedrill RGBY Back Sprite.png |gldspr = G 015 front.png |slvspr = S 015 front.png |cryspr = C 015 front.gif |IIback = Beedrill GSC Back Sprite.png |gldsprs = Beedrill Gold Shiny Sprite.png |slvsprs = Beedrill Silver Shiny Sprite.png |crysprs = Beedrill Crystal Shiny Sprite.gif |IIbacks = Beedrill GSC Shiny Back Sprite.png |rbysapspr = Beedrill RS Sprite.png |emeraldspr = E 015 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 015 front.png |IIIback = Beedrill RSE Back Sprite.png |rbysapsprs = Beedrill RS Shiny Sprite.png |emeraldsprs = Beedrill Emerald Shiny Sprite.gif |frlgsprs = Beedrill RS Shiny Sprite.png |IIIbacks = Beedrill RSE Shiny Back Sprite.png |dpspr = Beedrill DPP Sprite.png |ptspr = Beedrill DPP Sprite.png |hgssspr = Beedrill HGSS Sprite.png |IVback = Beedrill DPPHGSS Back Sprite.png |dpsprs = Beedrill DPP Shiny Sprites.png |ptsprs = Beedrill DPP Shiny Sprites.png |hgsssprs = Beedrill HGSS Shiny Sprite.png |IVbacks = Beedrill DPPHGSS Shiny Back Sprite.png |bwspr = Beedrill BW.gif |bwsprs = Beedrill BW Shiny.png |Vback = Beedrill BW Back.png |Vbacks = Beedrill BW Shiny Back.png |xyspr = Beedrill XY.gif |xysprs = Beedrill Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Beedrill Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Beedrill Back Shiny XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Beedrill debuted in the episode Challenge of the Samurai, where a number of Beedrill evolved from Kakuna and took Ash Ketchum's Metapod. A running gag throughout the course of the series features characters disturbing a Beedrill's hive and then being chased by the swarm of Beedrill. Ash owned a Beedrill for one episode in The Bug Stops Here. He caught this Pokémon during a Bug-Catching Contest. It was then given to Casey, since she is a fan of yellow-black striped Pokémon. Casey is seen using this Beedrill in the episode Those Darn Electabuzz. *Jeanette's Beedrill *Jimmy's Beedrill *Galen's Beedrill *A.J.'s Beedrill Gallery 015Beedrill_OS_anime.png 015Beedrill_OS_anime_2.png 015Beedrill_AG_anime.png 015Beedrill_Dream.png 015Beedrill_Pokemon_Stadium.png 015Beedrill_Pokemon_Conquest.gif Trivia *Originally, Beedrill's name was supposed to have one letter "L", rather than two. *Despite being able to fly, Beedrill is not a -type nor does it have the ability Levitate, making it susceptible to -type moves. *Beedrill is the only member of its evolution family to be featured in the spin-off crossover game Pokémon Conquest. Etymology *'English': Beedrill's English name is a combination of the words "Bee" and "Drill". *'Japanese': Its Japanese name, "Spear", is in reference to its spear-like stingers. *'French': "Dardargnan" is a combination of the word "dard" (sting) and the name "D'artagnan" from the famous fencer appearing in Alexandre Dumas' novel The Three Musqueteers. ca:Beedrill pl:Beedrill ru:Бидрилл Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon